Irrefutable
by Buffalo
Summary: They can't keep denying what is meant to be. Renesmee/Jacob


A/N – I haven't posted anything on here in ages, but I have been so drawn to the idea of Renesmee and Jacob that I could hardly refrain. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of continuation on the best book of them all, Breaking Dawn.

Disclaimer: No matter how many letters I send to Santa, I will never own a Cullen!!

Renesmee took in the scene around her, it was a fairly normal picture that her family had painted and she found herself actually quite mesmerized by the normality of it. Her aunt Alice and her grandma Esme were arranging the flowers in the front hall for the third time that week, she could see her aunt Rosalie and her uncle's Jasper and Emmett (Emmett was technically another uncle but they'd always treated each other like sister and brother more than uncle and niece). They were all in front of the television arguing over the channel. Renesmee cuddled deeper into the couch as she fought the craving that had crept up that morning, and she smiled at her grandpa Carlisle, he was hunched comfortably over another one of his thick leather books. She heard a giggle from the opposite couch and caught the gentile nip her father had given her mother's alabaster neck. She kept her gaze on her beautiful parents; they looked the same age as she herself did, two teenagers madly in love with each other and dead set on ignoring the rest of the world. Of course, Renesmee fully understood that if she'd wanted anyone in the rooms' attentions, she would have had them in a second.

The only persons attention that she wanted, didn't seem very willing to give it, or not lately anyways. Jacob, her Jacob, had been avoiding her in the extreme lately, which was driving her crazy. From the moment he had laid eyes on her he'd barely left her side, of course she understood that he'd imprinted on her, some weird werewolf thing meant they were soul mates or something, it was supposed to mean that one day they would fall madly in love and live happily ever after; only turned out that she was the only one in love. At first he'd been amazing like a really awesome big brother, but she'd always known that one day it would be more, however for the last couple of months he had been avoiding her like the plague. She had finally really begun to feel something for him, to stop seeing him like the brother and the best friend that he had always played himself as, and the following day he had stopped hanging around. It wasn't as if she didn't know that she loved him, she had always loved him but things changed the second she realized how much she wanted to jump him.

***Flashback***

"Nessie!" Renesmee followed the sound of her aunts singsong voice onto the back terrace, everyone was gathered there, she had to jump to see over Emmett's shoulder, when she did she couldn't help stumbling backwards. There in the middle of her crowded family was her mother and her best friend and they were beating the crap out of each other. Well not really since neither of them could really catch the other one, but they were trying, apparently Bella had made a comment on the fact that Jacob in his human form was really not all that different from a regular human being. He had of course taken that as a challenge and this was the result a battle to the death, except neither would really hurt the other.

All of these things were very valid things to be thinking about, however, Renesmee's mind had not moved passed the sight of her very large, very athletic, very sweaty best friend. He was leaning forwards ready to attack her mother and all she could see were the ripples that his muscles made as they strained under his muddy skin. She could hardly contain the sigh that escaped as she pictured his hands, the hands currently trying to keep her mother trapped beside him, sliding down her own arms and grasping her hips, she saw her shirt ride up and she visualized their skin molding together as he pulled her closer.

Just then she heard her father swear, something he rarely if ever did, and then walk into the circle, Jacobs shirt in his hands.

"Alright break it up you two, let's just call it a tie," He walked right up to her mother and whispered in her ear, " we have to talk, go back to the house," she gave him a puzzled expression then took off into the forest. Before her dad turned to follow her mother, he threw the shirt at Jake and ordered him to put it on. Then he fixed Nez with the most embarrassed look he'd ever fixed her; that was when she realized that he had heard or rather seen the entire show within her head.

***End Flashback***

As Renesmee thought back on the moment, she remembered the way Jacob had turned to look at her after, he'd caught the serious look in her eyes and he'd caught those same eyes fall down and linger on the skin just above the top of his pants that was the moment that he'd pulled away from her. Everything suddenly clicked; maybe Jacob who she'd always just assumed would love her back when the time came, when she had grown up, maybe he didn't want to be her lover, he was happy to just be her protector, her big brother. The thought nearly gave her a heart attack and she gasped sucking in the most oxygen she could muster, everyone in the room turned to look at her, and she knew her dad was instantly searching her head.

Right as she was about to tell him to get out of her head the terrace door opened and in walked the man that had been imbedded in her thoughts for as long as she could remember. Their eyes met from across the room and it was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears and running away, instead she picked herself up off the couch and sent all of them the best smile she could muster.

"I think I'm going to head out for a bit, maybe go for a hunt, don't worry I won't be out long," Renesmee slipped past her family then past Jacob, she felt his hand reach out to stop her but through some force of nature he held himself back.

Jacob collapsed on the same couch that Nessie had just been curled into, her scent wafted up and around him and he let a groan slip passed his lips, god he was in love with that girl. Sure he'd imprinted on her the moment he'd laid eyes on her but this was different, things had started changing a couple years ago when she'd turned 7 or really 18, it was like his brain had suddenly remembered that she would be full grown at 7, and his Nessie was most certainly full grown, her long copper curls were always messily hanging around her face, even when she'd pulled it up a few ringlets always seemed to escape. Her hair was nothing compared to her eyes and the pale ivory of her skin that always seemed to blush pink when he entered a room. His heart thudded in his chest as he continued to think about her, he heard her dad clear his throat and decided visualizing her tall, tight, athletic curves were not what he should be thinking about.

As long as she had still considered him more a friend than anything else he hadn't had any problem keeping himself from advancing things, and for the past 5 years he'd done pretty well however the moment that he'd caught her eyeing him like he was something she wanted to suck between those luscious lips of hers he'd had to get away. Knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her well that made it nearly impossible to keep his hands off of her, the only thing he could do now was stay away, because every time he was anywhere near her it was a constant battle between his hormones and his head.

"Jacob, go after her!" Alice cried instantly.

"I can't," his head remained in his hands, "I can't control myself around her."

"She thinks you aren't interested in her, that you would rather be her friend than her partner and she's hurting." Edward spoke the words quietly, knowing both that he had betrayed his daughters' thoughts and possibly helped Jacob steal away his baby forever.

"How can she possibly think that?" Jacob stood up anger and frustration coursing through his body. He didn't wait for another word before he ran from the room ripping off his clothing in order to phase.

He found her finishing off a small deer, she obviously hadn't been that hungry, Nez wasn't a huge fan of deer; she thought they were too cute, the animal must have done something to annoy her. He stopped himself at the edge of the clearing and phased quickly dressing even more quickly, seeing her there in the clearing, her hair blowing in the breeze her pink lips pulled tight over each of her fingers as she sucked the renegade blood clean, it made his entire body harden painfully.

Even being as silent as he was naturally, Renesmee could still hear him coming up behind her. She turned half expecting to see him in some form of un-dress; he couldn't have after all gotten all the way out there in his human form.

"Nez,"

"Jake,"

Both of them smiled at the synchronicity of their thoughts. Jacob stepped back and then went forward until they were standing less than an inch apart. "I'm sorry" he whispered his hand slipping around her neck and tangling in her hair. She inhaled deeply and her lips fell into the dip in his chest. She placed a kiss on there and felt his heart rate quicken.

"I need to know if you feel it too, I know it took me longer than expected,"

"I wasn't expecting anything Nessie, I would wait forever for you, I just wanted you to be able to experience a life without me because once we become whatever it is that we are, I'm not ever letting you go."

Renesmee's entire body hummed at the possessiveness that Jacob was emanating, it felt like she had waited an eternity to hear him say these things to her and now that he was finally saying them she could feel a slight amount panic, was she ready to commit to him, for the rest of their incredibly long lives?

"I want you to be certain about this Nez, if you aren't ready, tell me now and I'll wait." He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted it up, their eyes met and Renesmee knew in that moment that she wasn't just ready she was desperate for him. It was a desperation that she could feel in every inch of her body and she could no longer deny it. He was everything to her, and the thought of not being with him made her entire being ache.

"I don't think I could go another second without you, I am more than ready Jake…" he barely let her finish before his lips descended upon her own. They crashed together in a flurry of passion and love. His hands fell to her hips pulling her up and deeper into his body, her arms laced around his neck; she was completely consumed with him and before either of them knew what they were doing Jacob had backed her into a nearby tree and her legs had moved up around his waist.

Somehow Jacob managed to pull himself away, the hair fogged between them, their combined heat melting the snow around them.

"Jake?" Renesmee's voice hitched at the lack of contact.

"I'm sorry Nez but we have to stop, I don't want our first time together to be up against a tree." A devilish smile passed across her face.

"And have you put much thought into how and when our first time would be?" she laughed

"No, if I had I'd probably be ripped to shreds by now, you're family has never been too fond of this whole imprinting thing." His voice lost the humor and Renesmee's hands clasped the sides of his tanned face, flashing the love she they had shared over the years into the front of his mind as she spoke,

"They can just deal with it, because as far as I'm concerned what we have is so much more than just the imprint, you are my best friend Jake, I love you so much it turns me inside out."

"Let's go home, brave the masses." His hand slipped into hers as he let her down and away from the tree.

Renesmee smiled up at him and led the way, if anyone had any reason to be frightened it was her family, if they even dare mess with her and Jacob they would need all the brave they could muster!

A/N – Please Review


End file.
